User blog:Cfp3157/Black Panther Review: Michael B. Jordan Steals the Efficient But Unemotional Show
Perhaps time will age better with this due to expectations, but an overwhelming feeling of disappointment can't help but override the newest chapter into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. While certainly standing tall among its peers, Black Panther fixes the mistakes of the past but never quite offers the pay-off of greatness. While Coogler's direction and cast elevate it to the upper echelons of the franchise, it can't help but stumble on occasion when it stands by itself. The Cast Despite whatever flaws there may be narratively, the cast is certainly not to blame, even if a majority of them are wasted. Angela Bassett and Forest Whittaker are typically wise and stoic, never quite utilizing their best talents as actors but undoubtedly performing their part effectively. Similarly, Lupita N'yongo and Daniel Kaluuya are wasted, with the former being relegated to a better written but still mediocre love interest and the latter never getting a chance to flex his muscles as an actor. Letita Wright is a rare diamond in the supporting cast, easily selling the campier elements of her character. Chadwick Boseman is fine as the titular Black Panther, with his stoicism and reserve that has made him stand out before getting relegated to typical Marvel protagonist quirks. Boseman doesn't quite sell the more humorous or relaxed scenes as T'Challa, despite flying high in the dramatic moments. Danai Guerra is arguably the most interesting hero, with her general bodyguard playing well into her wheelhouse. While Andy Serkis does a wonderful job chewing scenery in his runtime, with his Klaue just being irresistibly entertaining, nobody is within reach of Michael B. Jordan's towering work as Erik Stevens, or Killmonger (plus a surprising limited performance by Sterling K. Brown). Physically, Jordan is absolutely devastating, owning the scene whenever he steps into frame with his lean but volatile build. Emotionally, he absolutely sells all the beats and tics of the character. He's not head and shoulders above the cast; they're barely touching his fingertips. Score: 3.5 out of 5 The Story Ultimately, while screenwriters Ryan Coogler and Joe Robert Cole manage to fix a lot of problems in the Marvel formula, they also end up never rising above their best strengths either. Thematically, the film is efficient if not effective; it addresses racial pride, nationalism, isolationism, family, legacy, and heritage fantastically, but ties everything up far too neatly to create any genuine emotion. The plot is somewhat formulaic for Marvel; T'Challa returns to his home country of Wakanda, where he is formally inducted as the newest King of Wakanda. As he wrestles both with the legacy of past kings of Wakanda and his own future as sovereign monarch of the nation, he faces a returning foe in Ulysses Klaue, a mercenary who has stolen from Wakanda, and the mysterious Erik Stevens, a third-party mercenary hired but not employed by Klaue. Once again, it is the character of Erik Stevens that stands out; he has one of the most intriguing and fascinating stories of a character this decade, which is sadly left explored with only a brief glimpse before resuming T'Challa's less interesting if well-told storyline. There's a fascinating story hidden somewhere in the final result, but that doesn't dissuade the overall product of an efficient, well-told, but uninvesting story. Score: 3 out of 5 The Direction Where Coogler may stumble as a screenwriter, he more than compensates as a director. Undoubtedly his best film from that perspective, the palette and atmosphere that Coogler creates is absolutely amazing. His vision of Wakanda is a wholly original and creative endeavor, with his pride in his heritage echoing through in the minor details of every scene. Visually, the film is a standout, with some of the most adrenaline-pumping and pulse-pounding action setpieces of the decade. The editing by Michael P. Shawver and Claudia Castello is crisp and clear, while Rachel Morrison's camera creates beautiful imagery that echoes respect and strength in every frame. Finally, the costume work is some of the best of all time, creating a truly authentic yet completely original vision of the contemporary and traditional clothing of Africa, with those minute details once again adding to the whole product. Music plays a huge role into this film, with tracks from Public Enemy and the numerous songs of Kendrick Lamar's production efforts bleeding into the heart of the film. Enhancing Ludwig Gorannson's already deftly created score, Lamar in particular helps enhance the Afrofutirism design of Wakanda and the film. "King's Dead", again the theme and anthem of Erik Stevens, stands out in particular, seamlessly filling into the film while simultaneously just being an awesome song. Score: 4.5 out of 5 Final Verdict Efficient is the word that comes into mind when thinking about Black Panther; everything it wants to say it says well, while keeping the runtime manageable and entertaining. It's rife with familiar story beats and characters that have been seen better and worse, but are ultimately risen because of the cast and director involved. But thanks in large part to the focus on Michael B. Jordan's enticing character and a very adequate cast, Black Panther is an enjoyable if slightly underwhelming film. Final Score: 73% Potential Oscar Nominations on My Ballot: *Best Picture *Best Director - Ryan Coogler *Best Supporting Actor - Michael B. Jordan *Best Original Song - "King's Not Dead", by Kendrick Lamar, Jay Rock, & Future Category:Blog posts Category:2018 Reviews Category:Reviews